BabyDoll
by Insidegem
Summary: An orphan gets reunited with her family, starts a new life, and gets a new beginning. When she starts school as a Senior, she gets attention even from the ones who would have never gone for her. "But she's as big as a cow!" KHS. New Girl. SasuOc. HighSchool. AU.
1. Introduction

**My Second Story! I hope I did ok.**

**I own nothing, but the OC's.**

**SasuOc.**

* * *

BabyDoll

Ch 1. Introduction

* * *

At a young age, I knew to never trust anyone.

My father and mother weren't exactly role models like most parents were. Apparently I was an accident, they told me that every day, and I ruined their lives of partying and drinking. As if that stopped them.

My mother never fed me, it was always formula, and she was even more pissed off when her boobs never grew a bigger size like most females do. Bummer for her and her C cups.

My father is the kind of man that parents warn their kids about. Shady looking, weird, sluggish. Yup that's my dad.

At the age of 3 my parents won the lottery after buying a ticket while being half drunk. They cashed the ticket, packed their bags, and left. The one thing they forgot? Me.

Thankfully though, I was a smart kid, and knew how to open the lower cabinets in the kitchen. On the 3rd day of my solitary moments, my grandfather came into our house, since it was rightfully his, and just came over to visit. He found me on the kitchen floor, dirty as hell with a piece of donut on my mouth next to the trash can that was all over the place.

Boy was he mad.

When my parents came back they had an earful. But they didn't care. They told him to watch over me while doing some business, but they never came back. So I was a little girl living with my grandfather alone in a small apartment.

He was the kind of grandpa that swears all the time, but gets mad when he hears someone else do it. Like my first bad words were "Fuck this shit". He was so shocked but happy at the same time that he let it slide just that once. I was 5.

When I was 8, he passed away. Heart Attack.

I didn't know where he was buried, or if he even was, all I knew was that I had to eat. I snagged food through the back door of restaurants, and succeeded. I slept in boxes near dumpsters, and at one time even slept with dogs.

Age 9. I made the mistake of robbing some chinese food at a famous restaurant and got caught. So what happened? Yup, to the police.

They asked me a bunch of questions that I didn't know how to answer.

"Where are your parents?"

"..."

"Where do you live?"

"..."

"Why were you stealing food?"

"...I...I was hungry"

"Don't your parents feed you?"

"...Their dead" I didn't know if that was a lie because I haven't seen them in years.

The lady cop looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, and the next thing I knew I'm sitting in a bunk bed full of kids of all ages in an orphanage.

It wasn't that bad though.

The care takers talked to me a lot about life and its lessons. I loved that.

At 9 years old, a 12 year old boy became my best friend until one day he pulled my pants down as I was "sleeping" and began to touch me. I opened my eyes but didn't say anything. Never did. I didn't know what he was doing was wrong, so I stayed quiet. Thankfully he was adopted a week later and I never saw him again.

Seven years passed by quickly, and not once was I called to meet parents. Oh well. On St. Patrick's Day, I decided to buy a lottery ticket, just for bluffs.

I won $5,000.

I couldn't believe it.

All I did was cash it in, gave 1,000 to the orphanage, 1,500 to a private detective, and the rest (2,500) for me.

What? I need stuff to you know. Psht.

Anyways, a month later I got called in by the detective. "Thank you for coming Ms. Takeuchi" I nodded "Thank you for calling me" I sat down in a brown leathered chair facing his desk. "I have here what you asked for Miss" He handed me a heavy yellow envelope full of papers "Wow" All this is about my family? "Thank you sir"

"No need. I also have some excellent news" He smiled big.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of Ritsu Takeuchi?" (A/N: Look up Ritsu Namine for looks) I shook my head. "Ritsu Takeuchi is a famous international super model/singer, who's married to Kaito Shion [also a singer], that lives in the Kasai (Fire) Nation in the large city of Konohagakure (Leaf Village), or Konoha for short" (A/N: Look up Kaito Shion for looks)

"O...kay" 'And?'

"Well, she's-" "SURPRISE!"

I jumped, holding my chest 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Hi sweetheart!"

Next thing I know I'm being glomped by a tall, tall red head with dark purple eyes (A/N: Look up Ritsu Namine for looks). "It's soooo NICE to finally MEET YOU!" She squealed/yelled. "Uh..." I looked at Yamato-san (the detective). He smiled. "Ms. Takeuchi, I would like you to meet Ritsu Takeuchi" 'The Super Model?!' "HI!" She had her face right in front of mine.

"Can I take her now?" She turned to Yamato-san 'Take me?!' "Um excuse me, what's going on here?" I asked. "Well Mrs. Takeuchi wants to take you in" Yamato-san smiled. "Take me in? W-why?" "What do you mean why, dear?" She giggled. "Well yeah, why?" "You didn't tell her?" She asked Yamato-san. "I was, but you barged in here" He answered a little irritated. "Tell me what?"

"Well BabyDoll, the thing is..."

Oh no. She's going to sell me isn't she? She's a murderer? A Sugar Mama? A Psychopath? A Pedophile? A- "I'm your Auntie!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**So, uh, how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Long? Short?**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Ja Ne!**

_**-Jikurinrinka**_


	2. New Home

**My Second Story! I hope I did ok.**

**I own nothing, but the OC's.**

**SasuOc.**

* * *

BabyDoll

Ch. 2 New Home

* * *

Sitting inside a limo is pretty awesome. You have comfy seats, a mini fridge, food, music, and even the ceiling lights up! But it's a bit uncomfortable when someone's talking none stop about the future they have planned for you. You know the one you yourself haven't even planned yet?

"Andthenwecanteachyouhowtodrive! It's soo easy! But we'll teach you how to drive every kind of car, just in case you ever need to. And i can work on your image! I mean what girl doesn't want a make-over right? Hahaha! Andwecangoshopping! Icantakeyoumystudio! AndKaitocantakeyoutohis! And"- Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

My gosh, I've never heard anyone talk so fast or so excitedly about something. Don't get me wrong I was happy because someone actually cared enough about me to think that stuff. But the level of her happiness...eh.

I looked down at the envelope I had in my hands with a card attached to it.

"If you ever need anything else, please don't hesitate to call me. If things don't work out with your aunt, just give me a call and I'll help you out okay?"

I just hope that he actually meant what he said.

"So BabyDoll, are you excited?" I nodded, looking out the window. I heard her sigh and sat next to me.

"I know this is completely new to you, and that you may be nervous, but don't worry. I'll do my best to give you good memories of your teen years that can overpower the sadness of your childhood. Kaito, me and everyone else, we'll make you one happy teen. We're here for you."She gave me the softest, most sincere smile I've ever seen.

And for the first time in years...I cried tears of joy in a woman's arms.

* * *

"We don't really have much rules in the house, but we know that you won't do anything bad." Ritsu and her husband, Kaito, were giving me a tour of their mansion. Yup mansion. I mean on the outside it just looks like a large house, you know? Like you would think, "wow these people have money". But when you go inside it's like, "OMFG how can they afford this?!"

And based on their looks I'm not all that surprised that they're famous singers/models. Auntie [as she wants me to call her] has long red hair down to her bottom, perfect skin, perfect body, C cup breasts, dark purple eyes, and stands beautifully at 5'10.

Uncle Kai, on the other hand, has blue hair that passes his ears, a mix of dark and light blue eyes, again perfect skin, beautiful face, and the kind of body that isn't exactly lanky. Oh and he's 6 feet tall (A/N: Ritsu Namine and Kaito Shion for looks).

"This is your room Hotaru." I winced at that. Can you believe it? My parents named me Hotaru, Hotaru Takeuchi. Aka firefly/lightning bug and my last name means warrior household. They thought of me as a bug. I mean I knew they never liked me but really? A bug? Sheesh.

"I take it you don't like that name," Kaito smiled at me. "I'm...just not used to it" I gave him a small smile. "Well what would you like for us to call you then BabyDoll?" Auntie asked, hugging her husband. "Well anything you want, I guess" "Okie Dokie BabyDoll" she smiled largely. BabyDoll?

* * *

"Why don't you take a look around, take a nice bath, and meet us at around 6 for dinner, ok Ru?" Ru? "Uh, yeah...sure" "Great! Take your time BabyDoll!" They closed the door.

I turned around to look at my room, and FUDGE! IT WAS AMAZING!

(A/N: I'm not that good at describing rooms, so, here we go!)

When you open the doors, you're in a little hallway.

On the right side of the wall theres two picture frames with a scenery in each of them 'Note to self: take pictures and frame them'. On the left side of the wall there are four frames next to each other, "You've come this far don't give up now" "Hang in there Baby" "The struggle you're in today is developing the strength you need for tomorrow" and of course "Smile". They're so awesome.

When you step in a little further, you see a Queen sized bed with black sheets and colorful pillows (a long red one, a long baby blue one, medium sized purple, medium sized black, small white one, and a small yellow one with a ;) face on it). 'I don't think I need that many pillows' But nevertheless, I was thankful. I sat on the bed and looked around.

In front of me was a large flat screen, about 50', stuck to the wall, and below it was a book case. On the top shelf was a stereo with a surround system. And the next 3 shelves were empty. 'Note to Self: Buy stuff for book shelf'. Next to that were two french doors with an ocean view 'Note to Self: Look outside when done lookin at room'.

I shifted a little to the right and saw two black Mushroom chairs behind a small glass coffee table.

Turned more to the right and saw a make-up station with a Globe chair. A large mirror was facing it, surrouned by white-lighted light bulbs. The desk was see through, so you could see what you put in the top 3 drawers. Two more drawers were on the left and right side at the bottom. Everything was empty. Oh, and there were also 4 smaller mirrors, two on each side of the desk, one with more zoom than the last.

I saw a door and the wall next to my bed, openend it and sheesh! I've never seen a walk-in closet, much less this big! It was empty except for 2 plain fitted shirts (white and grey), 2 jeans (denim blue, dark denim blue), 2 zip up sweaters (black, light gray),and 2 pairs of low cut vans (bright purple, blue) in the shoe shelf on the right end side of the closet. 'Note to Self: Buy cothes'.

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I turned off the tv, and rushed to the door. "Yes?" "Good Afternoon, Miss. I am Mrs. Lee, one of the maids of this household."

Oh. My. Gosh. She's soo CUTE! Her wrinkly face, with light brown eyes, cute gray hair, black skirt, with black tights and black slip-ons. Light pink button-up shirt, with a white apron around her waist. Aw!

"N-nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee" I extended my hand out to her, and she just stared at it for a few seconds. Til she shook it. "You too...Miss." I smiled.

"There has been a change of plans, I'm afraid. Mrs. Takeuchi sent me to inform you that the three of you will be going out shopping at 6. After that you will be going out to have dinner in a restaurant of your choice."

"Oh, um ok. Thank you Mrs. Lee" "Your welcome. Excuse me" she bowed her head a little and left walking slowly.

A maid? Huh. Well I guess, it was to be expected, right? I went to a bathroom down the hall (I didn't have one in my room), and there was a light purple robe with my name stitched to it. I took my clothes off and stepped into the warm shower.

* * *

Man I can't believe this is happening to me. ME. Hotaru Takeuchi. Niece of Ritsu Takeuchi and Kaito Shion, famouse singers and models.

I combed my bright red hair that reaches down to my waist and put on the white shirt, black hoodie, blue vans, and the denim blue jeans. I looked at myself in the full body mirror that was next to my bed attached to the wall.

Man, I've never looked so clean in my life. Pretty sad, isn't it? I never noticed how pale my skin really is, underneath all the dirt. My face in general was just...I don't deserve to be her niece. I'm just too...ugly. I mean I have small pimple here and there. Pimple scars aswell. And just ugh. My whole face was a drag.

My body was...I don't know. Not skinny, I guess. I wasn't big, but I wasn't small either. I had some tummy, and my thighs were pretty big.

Great the niece of Ritsu Takeuchi has thunder thighs, pimple scars, pale, a tummy, and B cups.

My hair looked very shiny and a bit wavy though. And in contrast of my purple eyes...Maybe that's why my mom hated me. Because I kinda sorta look like my aunt.

Maybe.

"Are you ready, BabyDoll?!"

"Coming!"

One last look in the mirror, and to the mall we go!

* * *

**So, uh, how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Long? Short?**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Ja Ne!**

_**-Jikurinrinka**_


	3. New Kid

**My Second Story! I hope I did ok.**

**I own nothing, but the OC's.**

**SasuOc.**

* * *

BabyDoll

Ch. 3 New Kid

* * *

Most people are nervous as heck and sleep in or forget to set their alarm on their first day of something. Not me though. Not me.

I've actually been up since 5 am and school doesn't start 'til 8.I'm not crazy I'm just excited. Really! I am! Why else would I be playing all these games that Auntie and Uncle Kai bought me?

I'm currently playing Just Dance 4 on my Xbox, which is awesomely decorated with a skin with skulls! This game is addicting but super tiring! Just when I think I'm done with a song, or have passed a level or challenge, a new one pops up!

But, I gotta admit my moves have gotten waay better. Not like I knew how to dance before this game, but now I just feel like joining a Dance Team. That would be sweet.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"COME IN!"

"Child, there's no need to yell so loud"

"Sorry Mrs. Lee"

Over the past 4 months, Mrs. Lee and I became close, so close that Auntie gets a little mad that I talk to Mrs. Lee more than I do with her.

"Why are you up so early? And so sweaty?"

"Sorry, but I've been up since 5 and I couldn't sleep"

"Excited?"

"Oh yeah"

She gave me a soft smile, while sitting on my bed.

On those 4 months I managed to almost, not really, fill up my closet with awesome clothes. Some picked out by me, others by Auntie and Uncle, and even some by Mrs. Lee.

"What grade are you going to be in again?"

"12th. Senior" I answered, shaking my ass.

"I see"

Technically, I'm supposed to be in 11th grade, a Junior, but when I took the entrance exam for that school, my scores were soo good that Auntie wanted me skip a grade. I had a brain. Who knew?

"What would you like for breakfast today, dear?"

"What...ever..you want...is fine" I huffed and puffed.

"How about some nice pancakes with chocolate milk and slices of banana with strawberries?"

"Sounds awesome, thank you!"

"Your welcome. And please turn off that thing. You're very sweaty and won't be on schedule like you wanted"

"I will,when I'm done with this song"

"Ok dear. Excuse me."

Click.

My schedule, right.

I don't like being late to anything. In fact I hate it. And also people who are late to things, especially on purpose.

I turn off my console, take my clothes off, wrap my towel around me and walk to the bathroom down the hall.

I was suppose to wake up at 6. Take a shower. Put on clean "pj's" (a shirt and shorts), brush my hair, wash my face with a scrub, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, fix my hair, put make-up on (maybe), put clothes on, check I have everything ready, and leave to school.

Yeah, some of those things sound weird to do in that order. But I don't care. That's how I roll. I put on my over-sized shirt of Nirvana (can't beat the classics), some black shorts, and my red Gloomy Bear slippers, and brush my hair.

Yummy Breakfast, here I come!

* * *

**Konoha High School**

"Hey did you guys hear?" A tall, light blue eyed blonde asked. "Hear what, Ino?" a brunette, with red upside down triangles on his cheeks asked. "There's a new kid coming today!" She squealed.

"So?" asked a long haired brunette with pale eyes "We get new kids every year or so" "Yeeaahh, but not girls!" She yelled.

It's true. For some reason KHS didn't get as much girls as there was boys when it came to new kids. Maybe it's because there was another school, Sakura High, that was strictly for ladies.

"So what's she like?" asked a tired looking male, with a high ponytail, so high his hair stands up. "I'm not sure. All I know, is that she's a girl and that when she took the entrance exam, she was placed as a Senior. When in reality she's supposed to be a Junior."

"Woah, really?" a bunned brunette and a spiked hair blonde girl asked at the same time. "She must be really smart then" said a raven haired pale eyed girl. "I guess so."

'Great, another wretched female to add to this stupid school' a pissed off raven boy thought. There were many reasons on why he was in a bad mood, but today's main reason is because his brother decided to wake him up by throwing the mattress off his bed. With him on it. (A/N: I've seen this before, it's hilarious XD) 'As if the one's that go here weren't enough, now there's-' "Alright class take a seat! I have an announcement to make!" His thoughts were interrupted by their homeroom teacher.

The brown haired male stood in front of the class while everyone sat down. "I'm sure that you all know by now, that today we will be having a new student" he said, while staring at Ino, who was smiling widely. You see, Ino was the girl that knew everything about everyone. That's why her hair is soo long and pretty, because it's full of secrets (A/N/: Mean Girls XD).

Everyone was ecstatic.

"Now, I want you all to be nice and don't scare her off. That means you three" He nudged towards a brown eyed red head named Sasori, a green eyed red head named Gaara, and a purple eyed redhead named Nagato. The creepiest red headed guys in school. They had friends besides the three of them, but they still freaked them out nonetheless.

The three gave small smirks.

"You can come in now"

The first thing the class noticed was bright, long red hair. Brighter than any red head at the school. Then were her eyes. Purple. Next was her attire.

A maroon colored tank top with a white outline of a roaring tiger, black shorts that stopped at her thighs, a long black cardigan that was two sizes to big on her body. But the one thing that caught their attention the most about her outfit, were her boots.

'Holy Shit'

'How can she walk on those?'

'I don't think I could ever walk on those'

'I can walk on high heels, but not THAT high'

Swing 815 Buckle Up 5 1/2' Platform Black Patent Knee High Boots.

Those were the ones she was wearing.

"Damn"

Also known as Gothic Boots, or Demonia Platform Boots.

"Nice"

"Everyone this is Hotaru Takeuchi. She will be joining our class from now on." Iruka-Sensei said.

They weren't expecting the new girl to look the way she did. Much less to be dressed the way she was.

"Ms. Takeuchi, please take a seat at the empty seat right over there."

Hotaru POV

I smiled, nodded, and walked.

I knew that they staring at me. I could hear them snickering and whispering about me.

"Omg, look at those thunder thighs" "I know right, oh em gee" "Her sense of fashion is soo not cute" "Tell me about it, and her face! Her cheeks are huge!"

Hard to believe those are whispers. Well I heard them loud and clear.

Man, I wish I had laser beam vision!

I sat down in my assigned desk and sighed.

"Ok class, today we will be learning about-" Man, here I was all excited about school. But I totally forgot about the mean people! How am I supposed to enjoy the fact that I only have one year of high school, with all these douches and bitches! Uuuggghhhh!

"Now please get in teams of four and begin the assignment" Assignment?! Aw crap! I didn't listen to anything!

I jump up a little as 3 guys surrounded me with their desks. 2 in front and 1 next to me. All red heads.

"Hotaru, right?" The one in front asks me. Purple eyes, lighter than mine though.

I nodded.

The one next to him had aqua-green eyes, or something like that. And kept on staring at me. I don't mind the staring, but it was as if he was staring INTO me and not AT me. I shifted in my seat a little.

"I'm Nagato" said purple eyes "This is Gaara" he nudged his thumb at aqua eyes "And that's Sasori" he nodded to the guy next to me.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you"

"Is it?"

I stared at, um, Sasori? But he was looking down at his phone. "How old are you, girl?" "17" I told Nagato. "Shut up", I turned to Sasori and this time he was staring at me "YOU'RE 17" "Yes, why?" He grunted and went back to texting.

"You don't look 17" -Nagato

"Yeah, I get that alot" I guess this was my group for the assignment.

-Time Skip-

Well the past three periods have gone pretty well. Nagato, Gaara, Sasori, and I got the highest score on the assignment we had with Iruak-Sensei. Which, for some reason, shocked everyone. They even gasped. Wonder why. Maybe those three are idiots. "Hota-" "FUCK!" I jumped "Gaara...dude, you scared me" I breathed heavily holding my chest.

He looked at me for a while as if I grew a second head or something. "What?" "...sorry" "It's ok" I smiled.

**Gaara's POV**

Sasori and Nagato thought that it would be a good idea for the new girl to join us. There were some other red headed girls in school but they were either skanks or bitches. There's no time for that. Besides...I liked her boots.

I saw her standing in front of the water fountain with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Wonder what she's thinking. Whatever, I don't care.

"Hota-" "FUCK!" she yelled. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Gaara" She remembered my name "dude, you scared me" All I said was her name. And she remembered mine. And cursed at me. No, that was probably instinct. Or something. "What?" fuck "...sorry" "It's ok" she smiled. Her eyes light up when she smiles. And...is that a dimple?

I turn around before anything else happens. "You ok, dude?" Least she doesn't talk like other girls. Least she talks to me.

I nudge my head for her to follow. And she did.

**Hotaru's POV**

I sat outside the cafeteria with the 3 red head dudes. This school is cool and weird. They have a cafeteria AND tables outside, in case we choose to eat outside. Can't they just have one thing or another.

...

I'm being to judgemental.

"Why are you eating that?" I look up from my food to Sasori "What?" "Why are you eating that?" he repeats "Cuz..I'm...huunnggrryy?" What else was I suppose to respond? Was this a trick question? "He means why are you eating a cheeseburger" "Oh, well I was gonna get Pepperoni Pizza but they ran out so I got the burger instead" They look at me as if I grew a third head "What?" "Nothing"

O...K...

"So um...Gaara told me that you guys wanted to talk to me about something" "Not really" "Then why did you invite me to sit with you guys?" "Would you rather sit alone?" Yes? "I..guess not" Sheesh, these guys.

"Tell us about yourself" says Nagato. "I rather not" "Why?" I look at Gaara "You've got something to hide?" "No" Except for the fact that I'm the niece of famous people and that I was used to be a hobo pretty much all my life "Then tell us about yourself. We won't judge. We're all friends here" said Sasori. Friends? Seriously? Yeah, I don't know about that.

"You guys go first"

"I'm Sasori" he says "I'm 19, this is my second year as a Senior, since I flunked last year. Only child. I'm single and Bi, but I like someone. I hate waiting, I like art, ball-jointed dolls, and Gaara's my cousin"

Cool.

"Gaara" uh-huh "18, Senior, single, Bi. Youngest of three. Sculptures, reading, and Sasori's cousin"

Subtle.

"And I'm Nagato" he smiles at me. Aww he's cute when he smiles. "I'm also 19, and I got held back, so second time as a Senior. I have a sister whose a bitch named Karin that goes here, and my cousin Naruto. I'm single, bi, i like the rain, piercings, and reading"

Awesome.

"Your turn"

"Well..." Dammit where do I start..."Uh...I'm Hotaru, but I don't like that name. I'm 17 years old. I'm a single child 'I think' and uh that's it" They stare at me as if saying 'Seriously? That's it?' "I-im sorry but I'm kinda nervous right now, and I can't really think of anything else" I laugh nervously looking down at my burger "That's ok" I look up "So how are you liking the school so far?"

We talked, laughed, and smiled, and just overall had a good time. It was nice talking to guys who are my age. Well not MY age but close. The guys seemed pretty cool, but ever since I sat down with them, I had the feeling that I was being watched.

**Third POV**

"So what do you guys think about the new girl?" asked Kiba, wearing black jeans, dark grey shirt, and grey jacket. "Well..." Ino was wearing a purple crop top, purple skirt, and black heels "she seems...nice" "Yeah, she's uh she looks pretty cool" answered Tenten, wearing a white shirt, red jeans, and black heels. "She's very nice...a-and helpful" answered Hinata, wearing a light purple sweater, dark purple jeans and black slip ons? "Have you talked to her?" asked Temari, wearing a black tanktop, dark purple skirt, and black heels. "Y-yes, she's in my 2nd and 3rd period" "She is?" asked Naruto, wearing a dark orange shirt, jeans, and blue converse "Y..Y-yes...I-I asked her for h-help...a-and she helped me. She's very sweet too, she said she liked my sweater"

"Don't fall for that Hinata" stated Neji, with a white long-sleeved shirt, khaki colored jeans, and black converse "For all we know, it could all be an act to lure you in" "Doubt it" answered Shikamaru, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark green vest, dark green jeans, and black converse "She doesn't seem like the type" "We all thought that about Gaara, but look at where he's at now!" "Oh please, your just mad because he rejected you when you asked him out" answered Ino flipping her hair "That's not TRUE!"

She scoffed "What..EVUR! What do you think Sasuke?"

The group turned their heads towards the raven sitting on the bench. He's been staring intensely at the group of red heads and didn't even bother to pay attention to his surroundings.

THWAK.

"What the fuck, Dobe!" he hollered, rubbing his head. "We've been trying to talk to you for the past hour and you won't even listen!" "And what the hell makes you think that I give shit about what your talking about!" "Because we're your friends whether you like it not!" "Wh-" "Sheesh"

The group turned to the group of red heads, a few feet away from them "Do you idiots, have to be so fucking loud?" said an irritated Gaara "Hn." "Hmph!"

"Gaara! HI! You made a new friend! How nice! Hi! I'm Ino! Your Hotaru right?!"

The red headed girl took a small step back. "Ino" Gaara growled. "What? I didn't do anything" she swayed her hips to the side.

'What the hell is she doing here!' Gaara and Hotaru stood in front of the group introducing her to everyone. 'Why would Gaara bring her over?! Fuck!' "And this is Sasuke" He broke out of his inner rant and looked up "He's Itachi's younger brother" 'Don't tell her that?!' "Oh right! The foolish little brother!" He told her that?! That idiot! I'll kill him!' "You know they don't really look alike"

"THEY DON'T?!" 'What?'

"No...I don't think so. I mean Itachi has that manly, badass, handsome face." 'Oh great, she likes him. Fuckin' Itachi. Always ruining every-' "But Sasuke has that manly, cute, i'll-protect-you-with-my-life kind of face" Hotaru smiled 'Or, at least that's how I see them'.

The teens surrounding her were shocked when she said that the Uchiha Brothers didn't look alike. Of course they do! Yeah, she was right about Itachi, but saying that Sasuke looks like the kind of guy that would take a bullet for someone? Yeah right!

"You really think that about them?" asked Tenten. "Um, yeah. Why?" Hotaru tilted her head slightly. with a small smile on her face. "No reason"

**-Time Skip-**

Throught the day, the group didn't know what to think about her. Was she delusional for thinking that way about the brothers? Maybe her point of view was just different? Maybe she was a lesbian! Regardless, Hinata's opinion of her was still the same. The Akatsuki, a group of people that are friends with Nagato and Sasori, liked her aswell. Not just because of her outfit, but because she physically stood out. And her mentality was similar to each one of theirs.

But the thought that was the strongest, that was just the most annoying thing ever! Was

'She called me cute'

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished with Chapter 3! Yay! \\(*O*)/ Man, it took me forever to think about what to write for this one. But, I'm glad it's done :). **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **

**Ja Ne!**

**-Jikurinrinka **


	4. PE and Meanies

**BabyDoll**

**Ch. 4 P.E. and Meanies**

**Hotaru's POV**

6th period. Finally! The end of the school day. Finally! Time for some Physical Education...

UGH.

"Good Afternoon Everyone! I am happy to see all of your happy faces!" the teacher hollered, but received nothing but groans of pain and misery.

"I am Maito Gai! It is a pleasure to have another wonderful young lady among us!" He stared at me.

I smiled, "Thank you Gai-Sensei, it's nice to meet you" I gave a small bow, and immediately heard murmurs all around me.

"She did NOT just say that"

"She's going to regret that"

"I doubt she meant it since she doesn't know the maniac that he is"

The last one made me think.

"Alright everyone! Today you will all be running 20 laps around the football field in honor of our new student!"

Again with the groans.

"Gai-Sensei!" I heard a girl scream and I turned to her. "Yes Sakura, what is it?"

Sakura huh? I've seen her around. I think I had one period with her or something. I'm not really sure since most of the time I spend it with the guys. Speaking of which, are they in this class?

"I don't think you should let the new girl run that many laps", she said. O..kkaayy?

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Gai-Sensei asked. "I mean look at her!" Everyone stared at me and I stared at her "She's as big as a cow! I doubt she can even do one lap!" She laughed along with most of the girls and some guys snickered as well.

What the fuck is this bitches' problem?! And here I was thinking on complimenting her for having the guts to dye her hair pink AND be accepted to be a cheerleader! AND she has green eyes?!

"Sakura! Do not make fun of your fellow classmates!" Gai-Sensei said, not exactly mad, more like worried that my feelings would be hurt. "Oh puh-lease, I'm just telling the truth!" And she laughed and laughed.

Who the hell does she think she is?! I could be a frickin' marathon runner for all she knows! I could be state champion! GODDAMMIT!

I gave her one of my best glares that I have to shut that bitch up, and it worked! She looked startled and looked at me in a nasty way, while sizing me up and down.

I'll show you, Skank!

**~Time Skip~**

Well needless to say, I shut everyone up.

"Very well done Hotaru! I have never seen such determination, such power, such youth, such-" and he went on and on with the compliments on my running.

Damn it felt good!

"Take a break and go drink some water, my students!" Everyone practically ran and shoved each other out of the way to get to the water fountain.

I sighed. Water sounds nice right about now.

"Hey", I turned to my right. Gaara. "Hey" I smiled. "You impressed him" "Guess so" I couldn't stop smiling. "Bout time somebody shut that bitch up" I turned over to Sakura, near the fountain talking to some guys, flirting. If you call whatever the hell she was doing flirting. "I'm glad it was you" I looked at him "Thanks, I tried"

"Alright everyone!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw Hotaru, talking to..what was his name...Garra, Gaha, Gada...whatever doesn't matter.

What matters is why the hell is he talking to her?! And how did he do it to make her talk back...and be so friendly...

"So I was like, how on earth can you walk on those platforms? And she was like, practice." "Well obviously Ino, people aren't just born with the ability to walk with platforms THAT high" Tenten rolled her eyes and Ino's stupidity.

Somehow, even though alot of people weren't that fond of the new girl's appearance, she was the talk of the school.

I don't blame them though.

With her bright, beautiful hair, those amazing eyes, that different and unique attire, her friendship with those three red heads, that smile of hers, those thighs that would be good as a cushion while pounding into her mercilessly, pounding and gripping making her wraith in pleasure...

Fuck.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Stupid Teme, you weren't even paying attention were you?!"

"Shut up Usurantokachi! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Like hell you don't, Asshole!"

**Gaara's POV**

One of the main reasons on why I hate P.E.

There's to much fucking noise and those two idiots are always fighting for every single stupid crap.

"Are they always like that?" Ru-chan asks me, while looking at them.

What?

Just because I have a nickname for her, doesn't mean I like her okay?!

"Mhm"

"Tsk, Dumbasses" she rolls her eyes and I smirk.

**Sasuke POV **

What could they be talking about?

And why the hell do I even care?!

**Hotaru POV **

So in the end, P.E. was pretty good. I learned that Gai-Sensei is a pretty cool guy, even though he can be a bit of a maniac, but hey, that's who he is. I also learned Sakura's pretty mean. I don't see why, though. I mean she's not ugly. So why bully someone's else about their appearance?

"Hey" I jump a little. What's up with people sneaking up on me like that?!

"Yeah?" He looks away from me "Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah" he says, "Listen...don't listen to her"

I tilt my head to the side. Why does he care?

"She's just...you know...just don't" And just like that he walks away.

"The hell did _he _want" my red-headed "friends" ask.

"Not sure. He just told me not to listen to what Sakura said" I shrugged.

"What did she say?" Nagato asks.

"That Ru-chan is as big as a cow and that she can't run 20 laps around the field, let alone one" Gaara answers, pissed off.

"Want me to take care of her?" Sasori growls.

"Nah leaver her, she's not worth it". The three of them stare at me for awhile, not sure if they should listen to me or not."What? She's not. Besides, doesn't matter what she says, I shut her up when I finished before her. Plus Gai-Sensei kept on complimenting me about my running." I smiled.

Sometimes, it's just best to leave things as they are, especially when it comes to girls making another feel bad about herself just to boost their confidence or whatever.

**Oh. My. Glob. I finally updated! Yay me! I'm SSSSOOOOO sorry for not being able to update sooner! Gomenasai! I haven't had any good ideas on how to continue this .. **

**I would like to give Special Thanks to:**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy and immortal-lover14. Thank you sssoooo much you guys, you have no idea how much your support means to me! **

**Ja Ne!**

**-Jikurinrinka**


End file.
